


Lady or Tramp?

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 4, M/M, date, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, this pretty much sucks but I was really stumped and had no idea what to write it like (wow, great way to tell whoever read this you've never been on a date). Anyways, I wrote it as best as I could at the moment, I just didnt want to have another late post since the whole point of this challenge is to write whatever you can in the time allotted. So, anyways, let me know what you thought of it and how bad it was, kay?</p></blockquote>





	Lady or Tramp?

The light reflects from his longish dark hair as they walk through the restaurant. The waiter directs them to a table on the corner, lighting up the candle at the center to match the others around them.

“Best seat in the house.” he smiles and leaves shortly after handing them their menus. Ryan pulls out his chair like a perfect gentleman.

“Only the best for my best.” he smiles also and rounds the table to settle into his own seat. 

Brendon blushes softly at the compliment and hides it behind the menu. It’s purely habit, since they both frequent the restaurant enough to know exactly what they want to order. The waiter comes back a couple of minutes later and he even lets Ryan order for him since he always asks for the same thing. After their drinks are placed in front of them and the waiter has gone on to serve other people, he lets out a soft breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“This is nice” he says, playing with the condensation rings his glass has left on the table. “We haven’t gone out much lately y’know, with all the band stuff and such.”

Ryan nods, opening his mouth like he meant to say something but thought better of it. He takes another sip of his drink and smiles at Brendon. 

“I know, and I’m sorry about it” he sheepishly looks down. 

“Don’t be” he smiles easily. “You’re doing what you love, and if that means we have to have a little less time for ourselves, I’m okay with it. Everything is good as long as I see you smile.”

Ryan is caught by surprise at his words but a big smile spreads through his face after a second. Well, big by Ryan-standards. It’s no more than a smile turn up at the corners of his mouth but it’s enough to reassure the other that he chose the right words.

Ryan exhales dreamily. “It’s just- It’s so amazing! The stage, the show, the lights, the people!” his cheeks are slightly flushed and he smiles down at his hands. 

The waiter soon brings them their meals and Brendon giggles to himself when he notices Ryan also ordered spaghetti with meatballs. Ryan’s blush deepens considerably and Brendon brushes his knee against Ryan’s.

“Looks like we’re a remake of ‘Lady and the Tramp” he teases.

“Would that make me the Lady?” Ryan shoots back with a teasing grin that Brendon mirrors.

“Maybe” he smirks. “I mean, you do have more feminine qualities than I do” he chuckles.

He pokes his shoulder in protest but a big smile is etched on his lips.

“You’re just jealous of the rose-vest” he declares haughtily.

Brendon scrunches up his face and shakes his head. “Can’t really say that I do”

“The fans like it” 

“The fans like everything you do!” he chuckles. “Instead of the ‘Nothing Rhymes with Circus Tour’ you could name it the ‘Ryan Ross in a potato sack Tour’ and the fans will still fawn over you” 

“Maybe we will” he sticks out his tongue which sends Brendon back into giggles.

“Yeah, I bet you wearing nothing but a potato sack on-stage would really bump-up ticket sales. I mean, those things leave nothing to the imagination” he winked at Ryan and they both fell into a fit of giggles that lasted long enough for their food to start getting lukewarm. None of them cared; it was too fun to just be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this pretty much sucks but I was really stumped and had no idea what to write it like (wow, great way to tell whoever read this you've never been on a date). Anyways, I wrote it as best as I could at the moment, I just didnt want to have another late post since the whole point of this challenge is to write whatever you can in the time allotted. So, anyways, let me know what you thought of it and how bad it was, kay?


End file.
